Geheimnisse
"Geheimnisse" ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel von Dark. Inhalt Seit zwei Wochen ist ein Jugendlicher aus Winden spurlos verschwunden und die Stadt ist noch immer in Aufruhr. Ein anderer Junge kehrt nach Monaten zurück, doch alte Wunden sind noch lange nicht verheilt. Intro In einem Keller mit Gewehren, Handgranaten und einer Gasmaske befindet sich eine Wand mit Fotografien von Menschen zu verschiedenen Zeiten, die durch Schnüre verbunden sind. Ein unsichtbarer Mann erzählt und erklärt, dass die Zeit nicht linear, sondern in einem endlosen Kreis verbunden ist und die Unterscheidung zwischen Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft nichts anderes als eine Illusion ist: Wir vertrauen darauf, dass die Zeit linear verläuft. Dass sie auf ewig gleichförmig voranschreitet, bis in die Unendlichkeit. Aber die Unterscheidung zwischen Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft ist nichts als eine Illusion. Gestern, heute morgen folgen nicht aufeinander. Sie sind in einem ewigen Kreis miteienander verbunden. Alles ist miteinander verbunden. Handlung 29. Juni 2019 Michael Kahnwald schließt auf seinem Dachboden einen Umschlag und legt ihn auf eine Bank. Er stellt sich auf einen Hocker und hängt sich am Dachbalken auf. Auf dem Umschlag steht "Nicht vor dem 4. November, 22:13 Uhr öffnen" 4. November 2019 Jonas Kahnwald erwacht aus einem Albtraum und nimmt seine Medikamente. Der Strom ist ausgefallen und Jonas ruft nach seiner Mutter Hannah , die oben Sex mit Ulrich Nielsen hat . Ulrich fragt, ob sie heute Abend zu dem Treffen kommt, ist sich aber nicht sicher, da seine Frau Katharina da sein wird. Hannah sagt, sie liebt ihn, aber er erwidert nichts und geht durch das Fenster. Er läuft durch den Wald nach Hause und kommt an einem Schild vorbei, das auf die Windenhöhlen zeigt . Aus der ominösen Höhle ist ein Geräusch zu hören, und später taucht eine vermummte Person in der Höhlenöffnung auf. Jonas fährt mit dem Fahrrad zu seinem Therapeuten, um im Wald spazieren zu gehen, und bemerkt ein Poster mit vermissten Personen für Erik Obendorf, als er an einer Kreuzung vor dem Kernkraftwerk hält . Sein Therapeut, Peter Doppler , sagt, er habe die Aufzeichnungen von Jonas' Therapiesitzungen in den letzten zwei Monaten gelesen und es ging ihm gut. Jonas verrät, dass er seinen Vater immer noch sieht und einen emotionalen Ausbruch über die anhaltende Frage hat, warum Michael sich umbringen würde, ohne eine Erklärung zu hinterlassen. Ines Kahnwald öffnet eine Kiste mit Michaels Selbstmordbrief und überlegt, bevor sie das Radio einschaltet, in dem über das Kernkraftwerk Winden berichtet wird, das 2020 vom Netz gehen soll. Später hört sie eine Voicemail von Hannah. wer teilt ihr mit, dass der Strom ausgefallen ist und ruft sie krank, weil sie sie seit drei Monaten nicht mehr kontaktiert hat. Ines überlegt den Selbstmordbrief noch einmal und schaut auf die Uhr. In der Wohnung von Nielsen serviert Katharina Frühstück, während sie versucht, ihre Kinder zu versorgen. Mikkel zieht sich nicht aus, Magnus findet seinen Hoodie nicht und Martha isst nicht, weil sie im Hungerstreik ist. Ulrich sagt, er habe so lange gebraucht, weil es am ersten Schultag in der Bäckerei eine Schlange gab. Mikkel zeigt ihm einen Zaubertrick, bei dem er eine Figur von einer Tasse zur nächsten bewegt und Ulrich fragt, wie er das gemacht hat. Mikkel erklärt: "Die Frage ist nicht wie, die Frage ist wann." Auf dem Schulhof bekommt Jonas Blicke von den anderen Kindern und manche nennen ihn sogar einen Freak, aber sein Freund Bartosz Tiedemann kommt und verteidigt ihn. Er hat allen erzählt, dass Jonas zu einem zweimonatigen Schulaustausch in Frankreich war. Hinter der Schule zündet Magnus einen Joint an. Franziska Doppler kommt, nimmt einen Zug und nennt sein Gras schlecht. Die Schüler versammeln sich im Fitnessstudio, wo Katharina, die Schulleiterin, die Schüler ermutigt, über Eriks Verschwinden zu sprechen. Martha setzt sich zwischen Jonas und Bartosz und Jonas ist enttäuscht, dass sie und Bartosz nun ein Paar sind. Auf der Polizeistation wird Charlotte Doppler von Jürgen und Ulla Obendorf angeschrien und angespuckt . Sie sind wütend über die mangelnden Anstrengungen der Polizei bei der Suche nach Erik, der nun seit dreizehn Tagen vermisst wird. Ulrich entschärft die Situation und schlägt vor, dass Erik weggelaufen ist, verspricht, ihren Sohn zu finden und schickt sie nach Hause. Später erklärt Ulrich, dass er sicher ist, dass Erik weggelaufen ist, weil in Winden nie etwas passiert, aber Charlotte erinnert ihn daran, dass dies nicht immer der Fall war. Ulrich besteht darauf, dass dies nichts mit seinem Bruder zu tun hat. Charlotte schlägt vor, dass er seiner Mutter einen Besuch abstatten soll, da sie die Notrufnummer erneut angerufen hat. Im Hotel Winden , das wegen Eriks Verschwinden keine Gäste hat, steht Regina Tiedemann bestürzt in der Lobby. Ein Bankier ruft mit schlechten Nachrichten über die Finanzierung an, und Regina nennt ihn einen Tyrannen. Während Franziska einen Vortrag über Schwarze Löcher im Unterricht hält, fragt sich Bartosz, ob Eriks Drogen noch in den Höhlen versteckt sind und schlägt Jonas vor, sie dorthin zu bringen. Bartosz sagt, sie werden die Hälfte davon rauchen und den Rest verkaufen. Sie treffen Martha und Magnus und enthüllen ihnen ihren Plan. Martha sagt, dass die "Atommafia" Dinge dort verstecken könnte, aber Jonas willigt ein, zu kommen. Ulrich besucht seine Mutter Jana, die sich darüber beschwert, dass er schon lange nicht mehr da ist. Sie sagt ihm, sie habe wieder etwas im Wald gesehen; eine dunkle Figur mit einem großen Kopf und zeigt ihm eine Raider Schokoladenverpackung, die sie dort gefunden hat. Sie erinnert Ulrich daran, dass sein Bruder Mads sie geliebt hat, und vergleicht das Verschwinden von Erik mit dem Verschwinden von Mads vor 33 Jahren und sagt, dass sich alles wiederholt. Im Altenheim in Winden wirkt Helge Doppler besorgt und unruhig, als er den Satz "Es wird wieder vorkommen" wiederholt. Hannah parkt vor dem Atomkraftwerk, als Ulrich sie anruft und fragt, ob sie zu dem Treffen kommt, aber Hannah ist sich nicht sicher, da alle da sein werden und sie anstarren. Zu Hause findet Katharina auf Ulrichs Hoodie ein Frauenhaar. Im Inneren des Kraftwerks gibt Hannah Aleksander Tiedemann eine Massage. Sie sagt, dass seine Narbe eng ist, weil es bald regnen wird und Narben das spüren können, und er sagt, dass die Schließung der Anlage ihn mehr erreichen könnte, als er gedacht hat. Jonas fährt mit dem Fahrrad in den Wald, wo er Martha alleine findet, da die anderen zu spät kommen. Sie beginnt darüber zu sprechen, was im letzten Sommer zwischen ihnen passiert ist und sagt, dass sie Jonas viele Texte geschrieben hat, die sie während seiner Abwesenheit nie gesendet hat und die sie über Bartosz erklären möchte, aber Jonas sagt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Martha erlebt Déjà Vu und Jonas witzelt, dass es ein Fehler in der Matrix ist. Bartosz und Magnus, die Mikkel mitgebracht haben, kommen an und gehen alle zu den Höhlen. Schließlich kommt Hannah zu dem Treffen in der Schule und wird von Katharina begrüßt, die fragt, wie es ihr geht. Sie erhält jedoch eine SMS von Ulrich, verlässt die Besprechung schnell und geht nach draußen, um ihn zu treffen. Charlotte verrät, dass sie keine neuen Erkenntnisse in dem Fall haben und Katharina möchte darüber sprechen, welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sie ergreifen können. Regina protestiert und sagt, sie sollten es nicht übertreiben, oder sie werden die Presse in der Stadt haben, was Katharina erkennt, dass sie nicht zu ihren Plänen für das Hotel passt. Regina sagt, sie sollte sich auf ihre eigenen Probleme konzentrieren, worauf Katharina antwortet, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wovon sie spricht. Helge, der vom Erholungsheim weggelaufen ist, unterbricht plötzlich die Besprechung und wiederholt seine Warnung: "Es wird wieder passieren." Charlotte, seine Schwiegertochter, bringt ihn nach draußen. Auf dem Weg zur Höhle fragen sich die Kinder, was wohl mit Erik passiert ist. Mikkel sagt, Kinder in seiner Klasse sagen, jemand habe ihn entführt und in einen Keller gesperrt. Sie sprechen über gute und böse Menschen und Mikkel befürchtet, dass Erik tot sein könnte, aber Martha hat Angst und möchte das Thema wechseln. In der Zwischenzeit wartet Ines darauf, dass es 22:13 Uhr wird und öffnet den Selbstmordbrief in der Minute, zur vorgegebenen Zeit. Sie ist sichtlich verstört über den Inhalt und gibt den Brief zurück in die Schachtel. Die Kinder kommen in der Höhle an und stellen fest, dass Franziska ihnen zuvor gekommen ist und den Beutel mit den Drogen genommen hat. Sie bietet an, diese zu verkaufen, aber Bartosz stößt sie zu Boden und nimmt die den Beutel. Plötzlich ertönt ein lautes Geräusch aus der Höhle, sie hören jemanden im Wald spazieren und ihre Taschenlampen flackern. Verängstigt rennen sie weg. Jonas und Mikkel sind die Letzten, aber Jonas fällt hin und verliert Mikkel. Er hat eine Vision von seinem Vater, der mit einer schwarzen, flüssigen Substanz bedeckt ist und seinen Namen sagt. Als er die anderen aus dem Wald einholt, regnet es heftig und Mikkel ist weg. Als Helge die Schule verlässt und den Regen sieht, sagt er: "Es ist zu spät." Die Eltern des Treffens erhalten Anrufe und fahren zu ihren Kindern, wo die Polizei am Tatort eingetroffen ist. Ulrich rennt schreiend nach Mikkel in den Wald und hört ein Geräusch aus den Höhlen. Am nächsten Tag ermittelt die Polizei bei den Höhlen, findet aber nichts. Charlotte erhält einen Anruf von ihrem Ehemann Peter, der fragt, ob Mikkel gefunden wurde. Er ist den Tränen nahe und versucht ihr etwas zu sagen, aber Charlotte wird unterbrochen und muss gehen. Peter rezitiert das Gelassenheitsgebet für sich. Ein Kind wird im Wald gefunden und Ulrich rennt zum Fundort. Es ist jedoch nicht Mikkel, sondern ein Junge, dessen Augen verbrannt und dessen Trommelfelle und Otolithen komplett zerstört wurden, mit einem Walkman neben ihm. In einem Raum, der wie ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet ist, laufen Musikvideos aus den 1980er Jahren auf einem alten Fernseher, während Erik Obendorf auf einem Bett liegt und die Ohren bedeckt. In der Mitte des Raumes steht eine Art Stuhl mit einer Maschine darauf. Später wird Erik von der Person mit Kapuze, die zuvor in der Höhle gesehen wurde, mit Lederriemen an den Stuhl gebunden. Sie legt eine Münze an einer roten Schnur um Eriks Hals, bevor sie die Maschine über seinen Augen schließt Cast * Louis Hofmann als Jonas Kahnwald * Maja Schöne als Hannah Kahnwald * Oliver Masucci als Ulrich Nielsen * Stephan Kampwirth als Peter Doppler * Angela Winkler als Ines Kahnwald * Jördis Triebel als Katharina Nielsen * Daan Lennard Liebrenz als Mikkel Nielsen * Lisa Vicari als Martha Nielsen * Moritz Jahn als Magnus Nielsen * Paul Lux als Bartosz Tiedemann * Karoline Eichorn als Charlotte Doppler * Gina Alice Stiebitz als Franziska Doppler * Deborah Kaufmann als Regina Tiedemann * Tatja Seibt als Jana Nielsen * Hermann Beyer als Helge Doppler * Peter Benedict als Aleksander Tiedemann * Sebastian Rudolph als Michael Kahnwald * Leopold Hornung als Torben Wöller * Mieke Schymura als Justyna Jankowski * Tom Jahn als Jürgen Obendorf * Jennipher Antoni als Ulla Obendorf * Paul Radom als Erik Obendorf Soundtrack * Goodbye (with Soap & Skin) - Apparat * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead or Alive * Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann - Nena es:Secretos fr:Secrets en:Secrets it: pl: Kategorie:Dark Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 1